Currently available RF capacitors may not provide a desired level of performance, may have a larger-than-desired footprint and/or may not be cost effective. For example, one type of currently available RF capacitor is the metal-insulator-metal capacitor (MIMCAP). One drawback with MIMCAPs is that they are relatively expensive to assemble compared to other currently available RF capacitors. A further drawback with MIMCAPs is that they occupy a large footprint relative to other currently available RF capacitors. Another type of currently available RF capacitor is the ceramic capacitor (ex.—interdigitated ceramic capacitor). Ceramic materials which may be implemented in these currently available ceramic capacitors in order to provide high density (ex.—high capacitance per unit of area) may include Barium Titanate and Strontium Titanate. However, ceramic capacitors may not provide a desired level of performance, may have a larger-than-desired footprint and/or may not be cost effective. For example, in RF passive networks for which radio communication performance is limited by a loss of energy in a passive component, a ceramic capacitor may limit the performance of the passive network.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a microfabricated passive component (ex.—capacitor) for RF frequency applications which may provide improved energy loss performance, may have a smaller footprint, and/or may be more cost-effective compared to currently available solutions.